


Drive

by mercscilla



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercscilla/pseuds/mercscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thor has taken Loki back to Asgard, the others slowly start to leave, either alone or together. They, however, linger until Clint makes the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Давай прокатимся](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121378) by [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/pseuds/Helga%20Winter)



> It's set during/after the scene in the Central Park, which showed everyone leaving but these two. [[X](http://street-of-mercy.tumblr.com/post/25024622541/drive-a-hawkeye-black-widow-missing-scene-set)]

  


He’s kneeling a few feet to her left, one elbow resting on a bend knee, chin propped up on his hand and even though she has her back to him, Natasha knows Clint is watching her, can feel the heat of his gaze, intense, almost searing, and she slightly tilts her head up to the blue, endless sky above her. Things have changed between them, they have changed, were compromised, unmade and put together again but they no longer fit into their old frames, the simple roles of ‘partners’. Truth is, it was never easy to define what they had, this strange awareness of each other, and now…

Behind her, Clint rises from his position and walks past her, so close that his hand grazes hers and the fleeting touch sends a shiver down her spine. “Let’s go for a drive, Nat,” he tells her quietly, his voice low and rough. Her eyes follow him as he moves across the street towards the car and, after taking off his jacket and letting it drop on the backseat, braces his arms on top of the door frame. Natasha doubts that anyone but her notices the strain on his face or the imperceptibly tightening of his jaw. He was stripped raw, _they_ were stripped raw, right down to their humanity, and the future doesn’t look much brighter, it will be littered with nightmares, pain and self-doubt, but Clint offers her a choice, she doesn’t have to go through it alone, and her decision is made in a heartbeat.

They drive for hours in comfortable silence, leaving more than just the city behind, and it’s late in the afternoon when they arrive at an old wooden gate, the road beyond leading to a cottage high up on a hill. Though Natasha has never been here nor seen pictures of it before, it seems familiar and it takes her only a moment to figure out why. The location, the structure and design – it has Clint written all over it. This is his secret haven, the one place no one but him knew about. Until now. Her breath catches at the implication and she looks back at the man standing in front of her, trying to find the right words but they won’t come. Then again, they always were better with actions anyway and so she lets her fingers lightly brush against his. The change in him is instantly, his whole body relaxes, the shadows in his eyes receding for the first time in days, and he wraps his arm around her shoulder, gently pulling her against his side. She goes willingly and rests her head on his shoulder, her face tucked against his neck.


End file.
